


Close Combat

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Glimmer and Adora work out together





	Close Combat

This is a day Glimmer had worked hard to convince Adora of but in the end she agreed. The two girlfriends would train toghter and today was the first day of Glimmers new regime. Glimmer had picked out new training clothing just for the occasion going with a pink sports bra similar to what Adora wore and pink shorts that where small on the leggings to leave the most room for her skin to breath with sandles.

Jogging along the open grass behind the castle Glimmer looked for Adora ready to work herself out like the princess of power did. Just as she got there in the distance Glimmer spotted Adora heading towards her already deep into a workout and sweating profusely. Glimmer thought Adora was especially beautiful when she worked out as seeing that well sculpted body in motion was one of the best things to her.

Adora had early in the morning put on her usual workout gear a sports bra with sweat pants and no shoes. Adora had told Glimmer that it was cause one of her old friends always did better then her without them though she didn’t mention the name. Running up to Glimmer Adora is a bit confused, “Where have you been? Our meet up time was 4 hours ago!”

Glimmer blinked, “I thought you where joking about waking up that early.” Glimmer had always kept herself active enough to be able to handle fighting anything that came her way she had never tried to build muscle. Glimmer had always been a late sleeper and didn’t realize that Adora actually got up that early to do her workouts.

Adora smiled, “Well then I'll have to work you twice as hard to make up for lost time then!” Quickly grabbing Glimmers hand Adora starts pulling her along to give a boost to the starting speed. Once Glimmer had started properly running Adora let go and started running beside her the pace feeling leisurely. The chill morning air passing by both of them to give that right mix of airflow and effort.

Glimmer was running at full sprint for her trying their best to impress Adora. Using her untrained for she ran with Adora around the whole small field just focused on trying to really amazing. While she was keeping up just fine benith the surface she was losing energy faster then she would if she had a proper running form.

Adora took notice of Glimmers running form and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Can we stop for a moment?” As Glimmer stoped confused Adora walked behind her. “I noticed you’ve never been taught the proper running form, I’m going to help you learn ok?” Adora said more then asked wanting to make sure Glimmer got the most out of this.

Glimmer nods not sure what Adora has in mind but was eager to see what her girlfriend had in mind. Glimmer almost jumped a bit when Adora placed one hand on her bicep and the other on her calf. However Glimmer did her best to stay cool and see what Adora was going to do.

“Alright now Glimmer I’m going to move you a bit to show you the proper position you should hit while running.” Adora said softly. Adora then uses her hand on Glimmers calf to move her leg up, “First off you’ve been running with your heels hitting the ground to run properly you need to hit with your foot not just the heel.” Adora was compleatly up agaisnt Glimmers back when trying to make sure to show her this right.

Glimmer was blushing profusely at just how close she was to Adora right now. Glimmer could feel every detail of Adoras perfectly sculpted body right up against her back. That combined with the chill morning wind gave her some really nice shivers thats she couldn’t help but enjoy.

Now moving Glimmers arm into position, “You also need to keep your arms compact, keeps their movements small.” Now using both hands she rotates Glimmers arm and Leg to show her how the movement should feel. Adora while being practile also couldn’t help but enjoy this situation as well. Growing up in a military environment Adora had never known people with soft bodies in her early life and now found it quite fascinating really enjoying having an excuse to sink their hand into on Glimmers thigh.

Glimmer closed her eyes trying to feel out these movements and get them down. While there was temptation to get it wrong so Adora would show her them again she wanted to impress her too much right now to pull that. After a minute of being shown this she asked, “C-can I continue now?”

Adora jumped with a start realizing she had gone on with the lesson too long. “O-oh yes of course!” Adora stammers out blushing an excessive amount. To try to reset the situation so it wasnt so awkward Adora starts running again. Before getting surprised as Glimmer teleports next to her and perfectly mimics what Adora had shown her.

“You're really good at teaching exercise stuff Adora! Perhaps you can teach me some more later.” Glimmer says slyly while not hiding her own blush. Glimmer could really feel the diffrence in her run with the proper teqnique now in use. Glimmer wasnt surpised at all once she started to pull ahead that Adora pulled out even more speed her girlfriend had been holding back.

Adora had Glimmer run lap after lap and soon she was starting to get out of breath and sweating really hard. Smiling Adora said, “Now the real training starts” Picking up a glass of water from the cooling box she left in the open grass as she ran and hands it to Glimmer. Pointing to a shaded area under the tree Adora says, “The next phase is over there.” Fully trusting her girlfriend would be up for what was to come now.

Glimmer ran to under the tree with Adora finding the area marked up like a fighting ring. Turning to her girlfriend Glimmer realized it was exactly what she thought it was as she saw Adora wrapping up her fingers in tape and gauze ready for a sparing match. Glimmer hits her own palm to appear ready but deep down shes nervous.

Adora was always up for a sparing match especially with the girls she liked. “Full contact, no moves that risk injury more then normal, and no magic, got it love?” Adora asked lovingly. Getting into her corner with a perfect ready position.

Before Adora had finished speaking Glimmer had teleported into her corner. Then hearing what adora said she quickly nodded, “Right, no more magic!” Putting up her hands Glimmer takes several deep breaths preparing herself for combat with Adora up close. After thinking about it again Glimmer was really excited for this little spar.

“Ready? and.” Adora pauses for a moment then jumps at Glimmer first taking a page from a old flames playbook. Showing how serious she is about this spar she lands a punch across Glimmers cheek. Imidalty going in for the fallow up to show respect for how good she thinks Glimmer is.

Glimmer responds to this first strike by catching Adoras next attack in her hand. Taking a moment to look lovingly into Adoras eyes they both take a breath. Then Glimmer trys to kick Adoras legs out from under her with as much force as she can muster while being phisical tired.

Adora while even more exhausted from her extra few hours of running could have held up against losing her balance. However she let herself get flipped as an excuse to wrap her arms around Glimmers body and try to put her in a position where she cant get up. Using her legs to wrap around one of Glimmers and flip her to their side while using her arms to try to tie up her girlfriends.

Falling to the ground Glimmer feels Adora wrapped up on her trying to hold her down. However with how Adora was situated on her the grip wasnt the best. Kicking her leg up breaks the hold Adora had on her leg allowing her to be free to counter. Using her lower body she flips over breaking Adoras hold fully then using her legs wraps around her girlfriends torso to make it harder for her to move or want to move.

Adora found herself in a enjoyable yet also frustrating predicament. It would take everything she had to get out of this victory hold but found she just didn’t have the will to do it. “Impressive Glimmer, guess those 4 hours of running you missed really paid off!” Adora said to half congratulate half tease Glimmer.

Not releasing her Glimmer said, “Yeah, well I'll take my victory’s where I can get them, I bet you're not complaining” Glimmer lays back on the ground breathing pretty heavily. “Oh no you have even more planned don’t you, you adorable princess.” Glimmer says suddenly coming to a realization.

Adora laughes, “You know me too well on both charges I’m guilty. If you let me up now though we can take a short break!” In the meantime though Adora allows herself to relax in her current position. Not minding at all how Glimmer brought her down.

Glimer lets Adora up after that though only really releasing the hold not really moving anything outside of what was needed. Glad for the moment to finally breath for a bit without also working out. However suddenly a shadow appeared over her.

Adora had moved over Glimmer before letting herself fall on her kissing her girlfriend all over their face in the process. “First we have our cuddle break!” Adora says with a grin. Nuzzling up against Glimmer with all the excitement she could muster at any given time.

With an exhausted laugh Glimmer joins in the cuddles and kisses. All of the energy she had expended coming back to her through pure love and passion. Getting lost in this shared cuddling and kissing moment with Adora that ends up lasting a bit longer then intended before the two get back to their workout.


End file.
